Lost Cards
by Inspiration's Wonderer
Summary: Yugi: Crown Princess of Clow Country and owner of Yami's heart. Yami: Yugi's childhood friend and secret love. When a mysterious power causes Yugi to lose all her memories, Yami has to team with powerful strangers to save his beloved princess from dying. However, can he handle it when his price is Yugi only seeing him as a stranger ? (More info inside.)


Summary: Yugi, Crown Princess of Clow Country, and Yami, an archeologist and her best childhood friend, have been together since they met at age 7, when Yami mysteriously appeared out of nowhere with no memories prior to their meeting. One day, while visiting Yami at his workplace, about to confess her love for him, Yugi unlocked a power that scattered her memories as the forms of cards when Yami tried to save her. Now Yami's on a quest to find Yugi's memories with the help of Jou, a magician, Seto, a swordsman, and Kuriboh, a creature with the ability to cross dimensions, who are from different worlds. Can Yami handle saving his beloved's life at the price of Yugi knowing Yami as her secret love, to a stranger she barely knows?

Warnings: Genderbending, the usual (some oc-ish characters and inappropriate language), eventual bloodiness and anything unmentioned.

Pairings: YamixFem!Yugi, SetoxFem!Jou, BakuraxFem!Ryou, MarikxFem!Malik

Disclaimer: Besides the ideas for this story's existence and writing, I own nothing. **DON'T STEAL MY STORIES, PLEASE!**

 **Memory 1, Part 1: Start**

 _Within a space-less plane, trapped inside a glass, cylinder container, two blackened figures are separated by an unseen wall; one pounding their fists against said-barrier while the other cries, crystal clear tears visibly descending steadily._

 _The former stops to catch their breath before the latter suddenly flinches, twin glows of light appearing from their back before transforming into cloth-like wings, shocking the former. Just as the wings glow more radiantly, revealing the latter to be a female from her partially seen curves and dress with the former a male using his barely-shown Adam's apple, they also began lifting her towards the endless space, forcing the male to restart hitting at the glass, punches even harder in his resolve to reach his companion._

 _However, it was proven to be in vain as her feet, and then her hands, left her glass support, effortlessly rendering her unreachable; furthermore, out of her companion's grasps as she goes through her glass prison's walls like a ghost. She soundlessly cries out for, and physically tries to reach, the male as he slightly screams back to her._

 **Clow Country**

A blue-cloaked figure, carrying a bag over their right shoulder, walks calmly past the busy streets of the town's early evening shopping district, heading directly to the small cottages for the more independent citizens, and eventually stopping in front of a light red igloo-shaped one; taking out a key, the figure inserts the key in the door knob, twists it to open, and proceeds to enter their home and closes the door behind them. Walking to a desk a little ways from the door's right side, they set their bag down, before picking up a picture frame on top the desk's left side.

Within the wooden frame, it contained an unseen adult male-wearing a brown, long-sleeved-and-collared shirt and what appears to be the upper parts of black pants-sitting down with a small, multi-colored-and-star-shaped-haired boy, who stands behind and with his arms crossed on top of the adult's chair, crimson eyes and a wide, mouth-closed smile directed to the picture's audience.

Using their left hand, the figure took their hood off and let it fall towards the back of their shoulders, revealing the boy from the picture, several years older and a small smile on his face.

With a soft, barbaric voice, he softly says, "Hi, father. I'm home."

 _Knock-knock!_

"Hmm?" Slightly turning towards the door, he wonders aloud, "Who could that be?"

Placing the frame down, he walks toward the door as he states, "I'm coming."

Taking hold of the knob in his left hand, he turns and opens it-

"Yami!"

Before he was pounced on and tackled to the floor by the smaller form of the happy and energetic voice, his and the other's cloaks fluttering off.

"Oomph!"

And bombarded with questions from his beloved childhood friend.

"How was the excavation? Did you have fun? Are you glad to be home? Did you eat right and get enough sleep?" Amethyst eyes glance down earnestly upon him, before joining a closed-eyed smile in a head tilt in his right. "Did you keep the dust out of your nose?"

"Yes." Yami smiled politely. "I did. I am. Most certainly. It went quite well thanks."

His childhood friend frowns and opened amethyst eyes turn away from him, "Quite well?" Annoyance was made clear.

"What?"

"Oh, come on. Stop the formal talk." Before pouting, and closing amethyst eyes shut.

"Of course, Princess." He continues smiling.

"It's Yugi."

Yami lets out a small gasp in surprise.

"For the last time, no titles with us."

"Of course, Princess. I mean-!"

She puts her face closer to his. "Y~u~gi."

"R-right." Nervously, Yami tries to keep his calm. "Yu-Yugi."

Yugi smiles satisfyingly, before her expression changes to realization when her mind suddenly brought up one fact: she's still laying on top of Yami and with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Does this hurt you? I'm I heavy?"

Before the teenage boy could answer, she springs away from him and sits on her knees upright, back facing him. She reveals to be wearing a loose t-shirt with its sleeves stopping bellow her shoulders and ending above her bellybutton, with tights that poof above her ankles and a skirt-like cloth that hovers above her tights; her the color of her plain slippers and clothing appears to be made of the same lilac material and adorned with jewels resembling her eye color. Her features were shaped similarly to Yami, but with visible differences: her eyes were wide with innocence, didn't have lightning bolts shooting alongside her purple-tipped, mid-waist hair but a tiny blond fringe in-between her eyebrows and soft, gentle features-compared to her, Yami had the opposite with the replacement of her purple with his blood coloring. Yami merely blinks before sitting up himself and taking up a crisscross stance. He wears a sleeveless, turtleneck, dark blue shirt, gloves with the same color, and black pants that are tucked into black boots.

"Anyway, I'm glad you're back, Yami." Yugi smiles sideways at Yami.

He gave his own closed-eyed smile. "Me too."

Yugi slightly blushes before she stands, Yami following.

Beaming, she asks, "So, how long do you have this time? A couple of days?"

Turning away, Yami walks over to his bag, opening it. "Actually, I'm going back tonight. I just came home for a change of clothes."

Immediately, Yugi slumps with disappointment, a sad tone clear as she states, "Of course." She didn't notice when Yami stops searching through his bag. "Those ruins won't finish themselves." She finishes off with a small giggle.

Turning so he fully faces Yugi, Yami smiles and says, "Well, I do need to pick up more supplies for the dig tomorrow. So, uh, you want to tag along?"

Yugi looks up with surprise, before what he asked began registering to her. Then, she lets out an uncontrollable, excited grin.

 **1 Hour Later**

 **Inside The Town**

"Why do you keep looking around?" Yami and Yugi are currently walking on one of the many streets that are filled with open shops in the setting sunlight, the former with his cloak while the latter had her cloak's hood securely wrapping and covering her head with her hands. However, Yami already had his suspicions on what exactly Yugi had done. "You sneaked out of the palace again, didn't you?"

Her guilty answer: "Well~"

"Yugi-"

"Every time," she cuts Yami off, "I tell my sister I'm going to see you, she gets annoyed and makes excuses."

Yami simply states, "It's only the Queen looking out for her only baby sister."

"I guess." Yugi mutters, "Sometimes, I think it's just that, or that she's just being mean when it comes to me wanting to see you."

Glancing up, Yugi lets out an excited gasp as she runs ahead, accidently letting her hood go down, as she quickly kneels before a small stand with a single crate holding fresh apples.

"Oh, wow!" She takes one into her hands as Yami comes to kneel at her left. "What a harvest!" Yugi turns to Yami with anticipation. "I've been waiting for the apple season! Yami, let's buy some!"

Both are taken by surprise when a female voice says, "Take what you like, no charge." In unison, both turn toward the owner of the stand, who wears a simple green dress and white apron, a kind smile on her aged face.

Looking at the owner questioningly, Yugi softly asks, "Really?" She and Yami were unaware of the growing attention Yugi was getting when her hood came off.

The kind smile grows. "It's not every day I get to feed royalty; especially when it's our gentle princess."

The surrounding crowd began muttering excitedly.

"It's the princess!"

"It's really her!"

"Oh, wow!"

Yugi and Yami were soon surround by amazed citizens, each wanting a good look at their Crown Princess.

Yami softly smiled to himself as Yugi gave out many kind acknowledgements to her people.

' _The townspeople must really love her.'_

An image of Yugi smilingly brightly appears in Yami's mind.

' _Not that I can blame them.'_

"She's over there!"

As Yugi and Yami (along with most of the crowd) turn in the direction of the sudden shout, the official clothing of the palace guards are what all spot as they ran closer to the crowd.

"Uh-oh." Yami obviously states while Yugi shows signs of despairing disappointment.

"It's not fair." Yugi whispers, already just imagining more months of waiting to even have a _glimpse_ of Yami, let alone an actual day with him, eyes beginning to water. "When we finally have some time to be with each other… It's not-"

Yugi blinks, looking at the glove-covered hand that took hers in a firm grip, before looking up at Yami, seeing him give a mischievous grin.

"Let's go, Yugi."

And then found herself flying through the air as Yami heaves her onto his back, hands holding her upper legs as he jogs away, quickly putting more distance between them and the palace guards.

Soft winds blow through her cloak and her hair as Yugi presses her face against his right shoulder, her apple hiding a grin as she forms two crosses with her toes, out of sight from the boy.

 _ **1 Hour Later…**_

After finally losing the guards, the two found themselves on top of one of the many stone pillars, standing tall in the never-ending sand, outside the kingdom's walls. Both fell to the ground on their backs, Yami heaving in exhaustion as Yugi laughs to the point of being out of breath.

"It ha-has b-been ha-a long-g ti-time ha-since y-you ran-ha like th-that!"

Chuckling despite his exhaustion, Yami states, "Too long." Yami glances over to Yugi as she does the same, both startling when they saw exactly how close they were, before Yami tries to get up.

Yugi grabs his right hand with her left, gently squeezing it. "Wait."

Yami immediately stops, turning to look at the girl with a slight blush, hidden in the setting sun.

Yugi smiles up at him, a serene look on her face. "Let's stay like this, just for a little while, please?"

Yami slowly goes back down, his gaze never dropping hers, as they lay side by side for the next few minutes, hands not letting go.

 **Memory 1, Part 1: End**

 **A/N: Okay, before anyone asks, this story was planned, not thought up of at the last minute. This is the second story I've posted out of the five I have in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Fandom, and within the next week and following days, I plan to make sure all the first chapters are up! Personally, I think this first chapter is a little better than** **Anything Can Happen** **'s first chapter (if you want to or have the time, please check my other story out), but I still think there needs to be some more changes to both. If you have the time, please review &/or criticisms! I would like to know what you think so I can see if I need to revise any mistakes I forgot to fix. Thank you for the time you took reading this fanfic of mine, I hope you enjoyed yourself!**


End file.
